


天佑爱人

by hephae42



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephae42/pseuds/hephae42
Summary: 园田真理想不出什么好主意。
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	天佑爱人

**Author's Note:**

> *乾巧 x 园田真理  
> *学院paro  
> *年龄操作

“园田真理，要迟到了，再不下来我就走了。”乾巧站在一幢两层小洋房下，不咸不淡地喊着。

二楼窗户被推开，半边没扎好的头发先从窗框边垂下来，“等等，马上就好了，巧你再等一下！”

乾巧撇撇嘴，面上看上去很不满，但还是依言乖乖等着。

又过了五分钟，“嘭”一声门被撞开，园田真理叼着面包，一手拨拉着鞋后跟穿制服鞋，围巾松松垮垮地绕了两圈，不甚整洁。

“你搞了一个早上就把自己收拾成这样子？别梦想做美发师了，换个实际点的梦想吧。”

“哩不要一大早奏攻击我！”真理嘴巴里叼着面包，说话含含糊糊，“巧你帮我拿着书包，我整下围巾。今天木场前辈值日，我要给他看到最完美的我。”

“不要一边吃东西一边讲话，好恶心。”巧翻了个白眼。

三个月前，园田真理和乾巧终于成为高中生，在做了16年邻居加冤家后，他们又再次分到了同一学校同一班的同桌位。当时，园田真理看着黑板上的座位表，又看看站在她左边的乾巧，感叹人生不公老天不开眼，她的玫瑰色高中生活还没开始就已经落幕。

“不要这样看着我，你以为我想和你同桌？”乾巧冷冰冰地，“启太郎呢？”

“去非洲了，可能高二才转回来吧。”真理转身走向座位。

等乾巧在座位上坐定后，扭头发现临床坐着的真理对着窗外发呆，眼睛一眨不眨。

“喂，你在看什么。”

真理没有搭理他，仍旧看着窗外。

乾巧凑过去，跟她看向同个角度。那里只有站在校门口樱花树下检查学生穿着的风纪委。

乾巧推了推园田真理的肩膀，“看什么呢。”

真理只是喃喃：“好帅……”

“哈？”乾巧不明所以。

园田真理忽然转身，看向乾巧，两眼放光：“阿巧，我要去当风纪委员！”

“哈？”乾巧再次复读。

乾巧站在校门口，无所事事地对着天空发呆。

等到他数过第八只低飞蜻蜓，园田真理才姗姗出现。

“再这么磨蹭就真的不等你了。”

“知道了知道了，下次一定。”园田真理照常敷衍着他。

园田真理在过五关斩六将终于加入了风纪委后，尽管动机不纯，但也算是恪尽职守，每天早早出门又迟迟离校，害得回家部的乾巧也不得不遵守着风纪作息。虽然园田真理从来没有主动开口要他等她，但乾巧却自觉，说是什么要监督她有没有玩忽职守。当时真理就翻了他个白眼，懒得跟他吵嘴。

“今天工作怎么样？”乾巧随便扯了个话题。

“木场前辈今天也对我笑了。”园田真理回想着，圆润脸颊上露出酒窝。

乾巧拿制服包抽她脑袋：“没问你这个。”

园田真理条件反射就要打回去，可惜乾巧早有准备，抽完就跑。

园田真理追了一会就体力不支，站在人行道中央撑着膝盖喘着粗气。

她突然感觉这次换成额头一痛，气呼呼抬脸：“乾巧你不要太过分。”

乾巧不看向她，挠挠脸颊眼神飘忽：“你裙子掀起来了，傻子。”

“怪、怪谁！你不打我我会追你？我不追你我裙子会起来？”

“……懒得理你。”

园田真理整好衣服，突然想到些什么：“但是阿巧，我今天认真思考了下，我发现凭我的速度，可能木场前辈结婚生子了我还没要到他Line。所以，我们来进行Plan B！”

“你能不能不要整天想些有的没的？”相对于园田真理的干劲十足，乾巧倒是有些意兴阑珊。

园田真理不理他，自顾自往下讲：“B计划的核心人物是你。你去和木场前辈搞好关系，到时候我就能作为你兄弟自然而然加入木场前辈的朋友圈了。是不是很自然而然。”她抬头冲他笑，眼睛眯成一条线，嘴角扬起得幅度太大以至脸显得更加圆。

而乾巧感觉更加烦躁。

“你自己追人，不要把我扯进去。”

“可是我跟木场前辈成了，你也就不会天天看到我了，省得你嫌我烦。一举两得嘛！”园田真理觉得自己的论点无懈可击，期待目光看向乾巧。

乾巧本想拒绝，到最后还是在园田真理的眼神中败下阵来。“那你说，我要怎么和木场打好关系？”

“很简单，你们打一架。”

乾巧除了后悔，只有后悔。16年的惨痛人生教训还没有教会他园田真理想不出什么好主意这一教训。

乾巧已经思考了三天怎么去和木场勇治扯上关系，一边暗骂园田真理这女人怎么老把自己扯进麻烦事，却完全没有意识到自己丝毫没想过拒绝她这一显然事实。

16岁的乾巧，四好青年，只有嘴巴是真的坏，实在是想到失眠都没有想出找茬方式。

第四天，他终于放弃独立思考。

午休时候，乾巧搬着凳子坐到园田真理对面，轻车熟路从她便当盒里夹出玉子烧吃掉，丝毫没理会园田真理的杀意眼神。

“你有什么方法？”乾巧吃完两个玉子烧外加一个章鱼香肠，费劲咽下鼓鼓囊囊两腮的食物后终于开口。

园田真理对着空了1/3的便当盒陷入沉默，没回应乾巧。

乾巧踢了踢她。

园田真理眼神茫然看着乾巧，还没缓过神来。

“问你的Plan B啊。”乾巧无语。

“就打一架啊。你们男人打架还要什么理由的吗？”园田真理歪头看他，眼睛里是清澈的困惑。

乾巧是真的有在反省，他是怎么被骗得心甘情愿上了这艘贼船。

乾巧还没傻到去执行园田真理的所谓计划，作为正常人，他也干不出这种无缘无故和别人打上一架的事情。

所以第二天，乾巧选择不穿校服上课。

并且理所应当地被正好轮到值勤的风纪委员长拦下。

木场勇治温和看着他：“乾巧同学，校规校纪还是要遵守的。”

乾巧迷惑眨了眨眼，望着木场勇治不动。

过了两秒，他歪头，指指自己：“你认得我？”

木场勇治点点头：“园田同学的男朋友，不是吗？我经常听她和部里的女生聊起你。”

乾巧被呛到咳嗽：“根本不是！”

过了三秒，他又开口，声音降了几个度：“……她平时有讲我什么？”

“肯定是在背后骂我！”他又自问自答，以为这样木场就不会看出他下意识对回答的期待。

“你自己问她好了。”木场勇治向他身后微笑招手，“园田同学。”

乾巧回头，看见正往这来的园田真理。

而园田真理也正好看见他，跑了几步，在他面前站定。她眉眼弯弯，冲他露出熟悉酒窝。

乾巧在这瞬间福至心灵，他突然发觉他看着这张脸看了十几年，却从未看腻。

他被这张脸蛊惑，伸手抓住她手，一字一句说得清晰坚定。

“园田真理，我喜欢你。”

乾巧在少女陡然瞪大的瞳孔中看见自己无法止住的笑。

他因为园田真理烦躁了这么几个月，让她苦恼下也未尝不可。


End file.
